The Twins
by xXxSoulKeeperxXx
Summary: It started off as any other day with my brother...Too bad it came quicker than we'd calculated, huh?
1. Chapter 1

I know I should REALLY be working on 'Our little game' but I have massive writers block so, instead I'll be writing this. Just to pass some time and get some ideas flowing.

**WARNING**: If you haven't read "Our Little Game" I highly suggest you do BEFORE reading this...Simply because two of my characters are in this...And it could contain spoilers.

Disclaimer: I seek no profit from this...Like...At all.  
Have fun.

* * *

I squinted as the light peered through a small creavice in my curtain, the sun was slowly rising into it's perch in the sky. Where most people who were quite nocturnal, like Jase, hated it to be. I shared a bedroom with him. I laughed to myself as I heard him groan something about the sun being to bright.

"What time issit?" he yawned at me, I rolled my half open eyes and checked my clock.

"It's about seven, why?" He turned to me smiling brightly. "School today." I've actually never seen him so happy about school before, usually I have to drag him out of bed...Wait a second...He's never happy about school.

"What're you planning on doing today?" He looked at me with a confused look, "whaddya mean?" I sighed, surely he didn't think I didn't know what was going on.

"A, you're never happy about school, B, whenever you ARE happy about school you're usually plotting something and C, you never give me that look unless you know I'm onto you." He opened his mouth as if to say something then reconsidered. He grumbled something and got dressed, I laughed at his childishness.

Me and Jase are twins, we've lived together since about five weeks ago. Mom kicked us out because she got fed up of us play fighting in the bedroom, then having to tidy it up, even if I did try and clean it up myself. She would always say 'You two could do with some Independence! Go out and find a house!' I sighed remembering that.

"You thinkin' about Mom kickin' us out again?" Jase looked at me with a plain look. His eyes were paled over slightly, they freaked a lot of people out but I guess you can't blame him for being blind. Under my 'emo' shaped hair I had a similar one, it looked weird with me having one blind eye and a normal one and him having two blind. I gave him a weak smile and nodded. Five weeks and we've already learned a little bit of Independence, but me and Jase couldn't really separate even though he could see through smelling, we just couldn't separate because we depended on each other. It was weird of how that worked but you'd be surprised.

After we'd got dressed and had breakfast with all the other essentials, we headed out and off to school. Jase used to get bullied a lot because of him being blind, but when he showed that he could give one hell of a punch for his size. Nobody really wanted to incase they were injured like that. Almost killed the guy. Almost got put in prison, then they learned that he was being bullied by the guy and that the fact he was blind.

I always hid behind him because I felt more safe that way, not because I was seeking protection, just because I felt more safe. I was the brain of the two, he was the mad psychopath who was very playful and I loved him. I had a right to, he's my twin brother. The more I think about it the more this sounds like 'Pinky and The Brain' I'm not as smart as that guy, maybe just a little bit smarter...A little bit. Then again, I'm not an egotistic person.

Just as we got to the boundarys of our school, the bell rang. It was a loud ringing noise which everybody practically hated because, when you were in a small classroom...It was quite loud. Jase yawned again which then caused me to yawn, I swear yawns are contagious. He quickly pulled me around a corner and gave me a really big hug, I was kinda used to him randomly pulling me into hugs. So like usual I hugged him back. He gave me a little squeeze then let go, sighing he leaned onto the wall and looked at me.

"Jay...Bro...I got a really bad feeling." he was talking in a concerned and worried tone at me,  
"What is it? What do you feel bad about?" I guess you can guess why I asked him that...  
"There's a good point, yasee bro. I have no idea, remember abou' the news?" He paused and I nodded for him to continue, "Well I got that feeling that it'll come over here...It's crazy I know so, I wanted to tell you because you're my bro and you understand what I'm on about, and I'm ranting again," I smiled at him, and nodded again taking into account of what he had just said...So, to sum it up really he thought that the green flu was coming over here. I called it a red flu simply because there was more blood involved than snot.

"I get what you're getting at brother, but don't worry...I'm sure it won't cause too much harm." I reassured him. He gave me a nervous smile, and I pulled him along saying that if we stood around and talked for any longer we'd be late.

As we entered the plain classroom, seriously plain. No posters or anything, just bare walls.

"You're late Jay, it's unusual for you...Jase, not so much." She gave us a small smile and gave a motion for us to sit down. Now here's the funny part, we sit together as well. I mean, even though there's a seating plan and he was supposed to sit next to his bully, and we were like 'wait, we're twins we should get to stick together!' and she agreed, because she's nice. Well actually no she's not, she's horrible. She's just nice to me because I have the highest grades, favouritism really. She takes pity of Jase because he's blind, but he can still smell the sweat and perfume of the classroom. He loved P.E. Hates the changing rooms.

I could feel his hand slither up to my arm and clench it, he then leaned over and whispered to me, "Jay....I feel it coming...and I don't like it." he unclenched my arm and gave me a worried look, that made me more concerned for him...He was strangely accurate for this stuff, it could be something to do with the fact we had managed to calculate how fast the disease was travelling, and how many people it was infecting at what rate...Believe me, even I knew it was close...Never this close though. We were constantly checking how many minutes we had left.

What? I never said that he didn't have a brain like mine, when he wanted to put it to use he could, just...He preferred the daredevil life.

It was creeping up, and it had that eerie feeling to it. We were both nervous about what it was going to do...Huh? Oh it was Jenifer, she'd raised her hand and she was looking paste-pale, oh God no. She. Never. She couldn't, I quickly got out my notepad and did a quick calculation, Jase nudged me a little....I'd frozen...

The infection had hit, and it had hit quicker than Id expected. I stood up quickly and excused myself, Jase with instinct followed me, I was running. I knew he could catch up. I knew my destination, Mom's house, first there to see if Mom was OK, if she wasn't. Run for dear life.

It was a simple plan really but if it stopped us from dying then, hell I was willing to go with it. After about a minute of running Jase had caught up with me, not even a pace out of breath.  
"What is it bro? What is it!" I quickly told him the situation in short. "Infection's hit sooner than we predicted. Gotta make sure Mom's OK."

We rounded the corner and knocked rapidly on our Mom's door, number 111 on Dalestreet. She opened the door and beckoned us inside, she could see from my cheeks and breath that we'd been running. I quickly shut the door and hugged her.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked me so quickly I almost never heard.  
"The flu's hit Mom." Jase said it so short and sweet, 'cept it wasn't exactly sweet. I mean, we're in the beginning on infection here. The panic grew in my mother's eyes and I've never seen her so frightened before in my life. It was amazing of how quickly an infection could come and go, but I had a feeling this one just didn't want to go, and was going to stick around.

We had quickly found the non-perishables and made a barricade, we'd warned neighbors and everything else, simply because an infection could travel quicker than an army could to set up a safe zone around. I guess they never thought that it would hit here. They were obviously wrong...

Jase was nervously peering out of the window, taking in a few deep breaths at a time. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, he turned and smiled at me.  
"Jay...I hate to say this but...I don't feel well." My smile faded instantly...Surely he couldn't be infected already? I mean...The infection could've lingered around him but...Surely?

"Then again it could just be me thinking that." He gave an unhealthy smile at me, so I hugged him again. He held me closer than he would usually and kissed my forehead, he was telling me not to worry about him because he'd be fine but I could tell that he wasn't fine at all.

"Brother, you're not fine at all are you? You keep telling me that you are but...I can tell that you're not..."

"Bro don't worry...really I'm fine," I sighed. He was protesting again just to stop me from worrying. I cuddled closer to him, me and being worried don't exactly go hand-in-hand but, when I am worried I start feeling a little ill myself. He held onto me for dear life. I could hear and feel his heart in his chest thumping quickly, and his shaky breath on my head. He was scared, and I was scared for the fact that he was scared...

Jase, my older brother...Was never scared...Or at least that's what I thought.

"Jay." I turned a little to see Mom, she came over and hugged us both. "We'll be fine." I trusted her words...But, it was shaky of how she said them, as if she knew that we weren't but was saying we were just to calm us down. I wasn't stupid, I knew when people had a shake in their voices.

To admit it. I was probably more scared than both of them...

* * *

--

It had been about a week since the first part of the infection, and it had somehow gotten to Mom. Jase is crying over her and I'm trying my hardest to stay strong and not cry, it was bound to happen anyway.

He finally stopped and came over to me, then he laid his head down on my chest and cuddled into my breast as I held him. Jase, the older brother cuddling into the younger brother...Me. It was weird when you thought about it, you'd expect me to be cuddling into him, but even the older ones needed a little comfort. No matter, we'll hopefully get through this alive.

He looked up at me and I gave him a 'motherly' kiss to the forehead, I gave him a warm smile and turned on my MP4 player found the frequency of the radio and listened carefully...Apparently they were evacuating people from our area, and they were still trying to find survivors...

What I didn't get was why they didn't say a freaking phone number so we could text them with our whereabouts. They could always put a miniture telephone signal out...even the slightest of signals could let a text ride on it. Then again, if your phone ran out of battery or you had no credit you'd be screwed. They could always track the phones down, they had the technology to do that, then it was the matter of getting to that person.

I'm thinking too much.

Back onto topic. About Mom, I think we left to go get some more supplies,after then she started to feel ill. When we got back she went a little more rabid, said a few last words then shot herself...She knew she was changing...So with one of her last bullets she actually shot herself, me and Jase were gobsmacked really...We never thought she'd do something like that.

Obviously not. I heard the wail of a few stray infected outside, we never wasted bullets on the strays. They weren't causing any harm except maybe plotting outside the door in their infected language, and maybe plotting on how to take over the world. I smiled. Thinking like that usually cheered me and him up a lot, now that I mention it...Jase has actually fell asleep on me.

I think I'll go to sleep too...

* * *

-

I woke up to hear a light growling. I opened an eye and saw something I wish I never opened my eyes for...Jase he...

Why does my life suck? Majorly?

He was there glaring at me from under his hood, crouched on all fours. A...Hunter. He'd turned into a fucking hunter?! Oh my dear God why me? I hated those things. I didn't really dare move in-case he saw me, wait, he could see me anyway. His senses must have been amplified, he was staring at me. Not moving just staring. Like a Fox waiting for a Rabbit just to make that sudden twitch, then he'd attack.

I think I'd stop breathing, but he growled a little lower then paced forward a step. I couldn't back up against the wall anymore than I was. I was a little hopeless at this point, if I tried to stand he'd pounce, if I kept sitting here...He'd pounce.

A fish out of water. A freakin' fish out of it's freakin' water. I shuffled just a little just to stand up, he made a quick growl of protest. Don't ask how the hell I knew he was protesting, it just sounded like it. He showed a fang at me. Oh come on, does the infection seriously think this is fucking fair?!

Within a few seconds of all these thoughts, he pounced. I managed to dodge but he scraped my T-shirt, he crouched again. Then made a pounce for me. I never thought I'd have to fi- actually I did think about it a few times, but I never thought that it would actually happen. Then people wonder why I don't believe in God.

As he came at me one more time I punched him as hard as I could in the face, then pinned him down. He yelped and as I had pinned him he started to growl and struggle, but I kept my firm grip then spoke as sternly as I could.

"Jase," He looked at me confused, then kept struggling. "Jase," I said more sternly this time, he stopped struggling and looked at me, I was thankful he recognised some part of his name, or my voice. At least that's what I hoped. "Jase, can you hear me?" I said it slowly enough, and made an action to say yes, or no...He slowly nodded. I held an inwards smile, thankful that he could still comprehend. Must be the early stages of infection. "If I let you go...Will you not hurt me?" I said it slowly again, knowing that he probably couldn't understand if I spoke any faster. Once again he gave me the confused look.

I sighed, "If, I let you go, will you not hurt me." I said it even slower than before, he seemed to take in the words. Then nodded. "If, you do, I'll have to hurt you." He looked at me a little shocked, then nodded in understanding.

I thanked the heavens (which is strange because I just said I didn't believe in God) and slowly let him go, hands first. When he showed no sign of threat I got off him fully, he sat up and looked at me. He had a bit of blood running down his lip, did I really hit him that hard? Maybe I knocked some sense into him.

He licked it off himself then squinted at the taste, I smiled at him. Maybe he still had a little bit of human in him after-all.

He hesitantly crawled up to me. I slowly put my hand out to him, he seemed to recoil as if he thought I was going to hurt him, then he put his hand in mine. I squeezed his hand a little, he growled lowly as if in thought. To be honest, I wondered what he was thinking. He then crawled up closely and licked my cheek. I giggled...Wait, I giggled? I Kissed his cheek, and he seemed taken aback. Wasn't expecting that I guess.

He gave me his big grin, and I smiled again. So he still does have a bit of him inside, I guess you have to get them early in the infection so they can battle it off. I mean if they're special infected they might be able to understand better than the common infected, they just seem docile.

He then crawled even closer so that he was literaly on top of me, I felt my face flush. He obviously didn't know what he was doing right? Actually I think he does. He started to feel my features very carefully to avoid scratching me, I wanted to know what he was thinking...What he was feeling. Usually I could read him but I guess he just wasn't fully Jase anymore...

He cuddled up to me and fell asleep. That was quick. His lip was still dripping a little bit of blood, and I guess it doesn't take much to change them... I scooped a little up with my finger, and hesitantly sucked on it. It was metallic and salty, like normal blood would taste. I could also then taste the little bit of flesh...I closed my eyes to fall asleep...qui...c...kly...

* * *

--

I might put the next bit into a chapter because I think I've spared you enough ha ha.  
Hope you enjoyed my crappy writing skills.


	2. Chapter 2

Yep I'm back. Thanks Bro for reviewing :) you're awesome.  
Disclaimer: I don't own L4D or L4D2, Jay and Jase are my characters as well as everyone else mentioned in this chapter.

I woke up again to the sound of a low growl. My head was throbbing and I could hear my heartbeat inside my head. I opened my visible eye to the way-too-bright world and ended up shutting it quickly, I never expected it to be that bright, must be daylight. I heard a low growling again, except this time it sound more like a name; my name, being called out to me. I felt a warm hand caress lightly over my colder cheek, I tensed a little but then regretted it as I felt a violent pain shoot through my legs, and up my spine. I was surprised when I yelped at the pain, I sounded like a dog. A young puppy-dog for that matter.

I tried to open my eye again but more slowly this time, the world around me(or in this case my house) started to become slightly more focused. It was a tinted sepia colour all around me, not too tinted because I could see most of the colours. Like the blue and white (now a little yellowed) coloured wallpaper, I felt a smile twitch at my lips as I saw the flower patterns across it come into focus.

I opened my eye a little more to see Jase leaning over me with a thoughtful look engraved across his face, that look quickly changed as he saw me awaken. I noticed that my vision was sideways when I clearly remember sitting up, then I realized that I was on Jase's lap with his hand gently running through my hair. He never really acted this way unless he was concerned. I twitched slightly to show him I was awake but my whole body ached, I was probably still going through some changes. My legs, chest and throat burned more than anything and I noticed that my breathing was going uneasy as every breath I took, felt painful in my lungs.

Jase growled lowly to me speaking words of comfort, confirming what I had predicted. My body was changing. He advised me not to move. Of course, if I was changing into what he was that ment that the virus was changing completely, and growing smarter. I knew I was changing into a hunter, I wasn't that dumb. I'd allowed the hunter strain to enter my system and ontop of that, there was the pain in my legs which was telling me that my muscles were changing and getting stronger, or possibly trying to turn into mush.

I tried to speak to him but all that came out was a strangled noise, which sounded something in-between a weak dog and a dying person. He smiled at the noise. Which in turn made me happy that he hadn't completely lost it, I guess I was right about putting some sense into him beforehand. There was one thing which confused me slightly. How could I actually understand him without knowing the language, it was like trying to get a baby to understand a large word in an adults vocabulary.

I guessed that it was because the infection had gone to my brain as earlier all I heard was a growl, this most likely meant that the infection could spread quicker than I expected. I'm thinking too much again.

I tried to speak again but this time it came out as a low gurgle, then a growly noise...I had at least three attempts before giving up completely...

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. I did." Easy for him to say no matter how growly it was, I'd be out for about five hours when he was changing. I wondered if he was in the amount of pain I was when he was going through his changes. Maybe. Then that brings me to the question on how did he survive it? Or even bare it for that matter. Makes me feel a little guilty. Then there was the question on how he became a hunter...Yep Thinking too much. I'll have a war in my head about it later...

I tried moving again the pain shot up again but it wasn't as bad as the first time I tried, which was a good thing as I really wanted to get up and move. I tried again and after a couple of tries I managed to get my muscles working again and sit up, there was a small pain in my stomach and my chest. It was easier to breathe now that I'd sat up. I stretched my legs out and the pain got weaker and weaker, I was happy about this because now I knew that the infected didn't have to suffer from such pain, unless they were common infected...Because they hadn't really developed yet.

I turned a little to look at my brother again he was smiling at me, as if he was proud that I'd managed to sit up on my own and actually turn. I tried to stand up and~ then fell. Jase caught me before I hit the floor and laughed at my attempt, I scowled at him before trying again. Hopefully I would get used to my new body, well it wasn't exactly my 'new' body but it had gone through some serious changes while I was asleep.

I decided to take a small survey of my looks.I glanced down at my hand and from what I could make out, while ignoring the sepia, was a grey tint. Probably meaning I was still in the early stages of development. Jase helped me over to the mirror where I could see our faces, that too had a grey tint and from what I could feel my skin was getting quite cold. I placed my hand on his face to see if he had the same effect, I was surprised to feel that his face was actually quite warm. I knew this because my hands were freezing. I looked back into the mirror and noticed that my eye hadn't really changed colour, I moved my hair out of my other eye and I saw that my other eye had glazed over a little. Yet, somehow, I could see out of it almost perfectly; when I closed that eye I could see perfectly out ofmy other, when I closed my visible eye I could see the full sepia version of the mirror and wall. So that must mean that Jase could see in full sepia, or...A rejected kind of sepia.

I glanced over and he was staring at me. I chuckled a little. I remember a lot of people used to wonder how I knew he was glancing at me because his thick hair was constantly convering his eyes, it was pretty simple when you've grown up with that person. You just get the feeling that they're looking at you really.

I tried talking to him again but I couldn't quite get the words out, he laughed to himself. "You won't be able to talk in person talk anymore, you'll have to talk like I do." I gave him a blank look, and how did he learn so quickly? Oh wait, we were quick learners. I could retain information better but he could learn quicker than I could. He tought me the growls of the Hunter, some sounded the same to a normal person but if you listened closer than usual you could actually hear the different pitches.

"So.....This?" I managed to growl out and Jase gave me the biggest grin of approval he's probably ever gave me, probably because he was teaching me and not the other way around. like it usualy was. I heard a cough and yelped slightly as I wasn't really expecting it, Jase sniggered at me. I gave a playful glare at him.  
"It's only Simon," I wide-eyed him, Simon was infected? Surely he was sma- Oh wait, me and Jase were smarter than him and we were infected so I guess I could let him off. "Simon's the one who tought me how to speak...He said that I shouldn't let my instinct get the hold of me." I smiled, the wise words of Simon. "Then again when he left to go do something you woke up, of course you woke after about twenty minutes after he'd left...and well as you woke up I smelt your scent more stronger and, attacked you. You give a good punch though." he rubbed his lip and I felt my face heaten up slightly.  
"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it, it knocked some sense into me." he gave me a wink...Don't ask how I knew that, I just did. The coughing got louder as a familiar face walked around the corner, his face was slightly mutated at one side and the other was perfectly untouched, there was a long drooping tongue coiling out of his mouth, he was wearing his usual red shirt and black-coloured jacket with his jeans on. His eye was glazed over like my not-so-blind blind eye. A small smoke cloud was emitting from him and he was coughing violently. Made me wonder if he was OK. Jase seemed to be nodding at Simon in understanding.

"You haven't learnt how to speak his coughs yet, you'll get the hang of it. It's a lot like growling, just in coughs." He gave me a reasurring smile. "Which also reminds me that I have to go with him for a few," he paused,"will you be okay?" I gave him a nod,  
"When haven't I?" Yep, I was getting the hang of the growls. Told you I was a quick learner. He gave me his twin-grin, hugged me then said his farewells.

This left me alone to explore the house and review of what's happened so far, or as far as I can remember. I think it's because of my ability to retain information that I recognised Jase when I woke up, he obviously didn't really remember me because of his bad-ish memory. When I 'knocked some sense into him' or punched him, he must have remembered something of me and hence obeyed what I had said. I looked around and noticed that Mom's body had gone, I remember that being near the table which was now shoved into the corner. The imprints of where the table used to be are still embeded on the carpet. Same with the chairs, though we used most of the chairs to barracade the doors...Wait, if we'd barricaded the doors with everything then how could Jase and Simon get out? Unless they broke a window upstairs, or just...Opened it? If they could remember such a simple action which seemed so hard as I was stood at the familliar, white glossened door. Jase had decided to close it, and I was trying ever so hard to remember how opened it.

I remembered about the handle of the door and I pushed it downwards then forwards, and the door opened. I whooped silently and head for upstairs. I noticed the plain orange wall paper as I climbed the stairs, and rounded a corner into mine and Jase's old bedroom. The single bed was still there. We used to share a bed because I got scared of the dark, also the fact that it was cold on winter nights and it had a fold-out bed. I smiled remembering the made up horror stories of our younger times with the flashlight under the quilt, the play-fights... And even the more saddend times when I was getting bullied and ended up crying on him under the sheets, I remember falling asleep on him...

I looked around and noticed that nothing had been moved out of place except for the window being boarded up, with planks of wood. I turned around to see Jase and I jumped out of my skin not expecting him, he smiled and closed the two steps between us. "Brings back memories doesn't it? Teddy, the bed, the stories...The laughs the tears," he smiled in memory. Then his smile faded. Then he hugged me. I hugged him back, then he said he was going to go out for a little...again.

I would never understand my brother as much as I thought I did. Then again, that's what makes us so unique.

-

I'm writing this to get rid of Writer's block. Suggestions to my other story are gladly accepted.


End file.
